In the modern society, computers have become an indispensable part of human life. Computers and relevant applications of products relevant to the computers can be seen everywhere in life in aspects of food, clothing, housing, transportation, education, and entertainment.
With the popularity and diversity of computers, lots of brand-new computer peripheral devices have also constantly emerged. However, to save space and enable a user to conveniently use computer peripheral devices, the computer peripheral devices also develop towards a direction of being small and exquisite with versatility at the same time. For example, a printer may have a function of a faxing machine or a scanner; by attaching a touch function to a liquid crystal screen, a 2D or 3D film may be watched on the liquid crystal screen; an input device, for example, a keyboard, or a mouse, further has a resistive or capacitive touch detector in addition to original functions of keys and a scroll wheel middle key, so that a user can conveniently input an instruction into a computer.
However, in all the computer peripheral devices, because the input device is used as a medium for communication between a person and a computer, in a process of manufacturing the input device, it is extremely important to test whether the input device can correctly operate.
An existing input device always has a plurality of compound functional elements, for example, a mouse having touch and key functions or a touchpad of a notebook computer. However, because test systems on production lines are mostly windows working system, mutual influence between a mouse or a touchpad to be tested and a cursor input device of the test system itself may exists, and consequently, a cursor of the test system itself is out of control or jumps irregularly, even a misjudgment by the test system is caused.
In view of the above, how to provide a test system that can distinguish an input device to be tested from an input device of the test system itself, so as to avoid mutual influence therebetween is a technical problem to be resolved by the present invention.